Too Perfect
by Missy Missy Bounce
Summary: Rin hates Len Kagamine. Not because he's mean or horrible; in fact, because of the opposite. He's so cute and perfect and every girl loves him, while Rin is so... not perfect. So when Len is forced into her life, Rin is not happy. At all. As they get to know each other, Len finds himself more and more fascinated by this girl. But can the cynical Rin ever love happy-go-luck Len?
1. I Don't Like Len!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**Ok! Another new story! So, I had this idea in my head. I was like 'Well, Len is always bad or a player or a jerk in practically all the fanfictions, so why not make him good?' So I did. I hope you read and enjoy, and if you do enjoy remember to follow, favourite and review! Tell me what you think of this story!**

Miku cackled loudly. "Rin, are you seriously saying you have no interest in Len Kagamine at all?"

Rin sipped her orange juice and nodded. "Yep,"

"I don't believe you," Miku said, twirling her leek around her fingers.

"Neither do I," Ring said. Her expression turned dreamy as she said, "Once I accidentally bumped into him and my books went EVERYWHERE, and it was really embarrassing, but he actually stayed to help me gather them up! He's soooo nice."

"I don't believe you either," Gumi said. "Look at him! He's so gorgeous!"

"Yeah, he's cute!" Teto chirped. "Like a little puppy!"

"And he's really talented," Rui said. "I heard him singing in the music room once."

"And he's intelligent," IA said. "He sits next to me in maths and he's really good."

"Seriously guys, he's not that great," Rin said. "He may be smart, but he's an idiot, and I've met nicer guys than him."

"But he's cute," Gumi said.

"You guys are so shallow," Rin muttered, not wanting to admit that she found Len cute as well.

"Come on, Rin, we're your friends!" Miku said, grinning. "You don't have to pretend you don't like Len."

"I'm not pretending." Rin snapped, packing up her lunch and walking off.

Her friends were so infuriating! Why couldn't they just accept that she didn't like Len? Ugh. Len. Even the name irritated her. Rin hated him, because… because…

In fact, it irritated her that she couldn't find many ways to fault him in. He was cute, nice, smart and talented. He was practically perfect! And that's what annoyed her so much.

Suddenly, Rin bumped into someone. "Hey," She said. "Watch where you're going," She looked up. "Ugh. It's you."

Len stepped back, feeling a little intimidated. "I didn't mean to crash into you. Sorry."

"You should be." Rin muttered, storming off. Stupid Len.

She stalked to the library, sat down on one of the comfy chairs and took her favourite book out of her bag. It was a book of fairy tales called 'Morals, Mystery and Magic' that had been in her family for generations. She adored it, and would read it again and again, admiring the beautiful, detailed illustrations and swirling writing. She had never shown it to anyone outside of her family though. She would get teased for that.

She opened the book.

"Rin! There you are!" Miku's yell was met by a fierce shushing from the librarian. "Oops."

Her friends crowded around her and Rin quickly slipped the book back into her bag.

"Why did you leave?" Rui asked.

"We're sorry for talking about Len so much!" Ring pleaded.

"Please forgive us," IA said.

"We're soooo sorry!" Gumi apologised.

"FORGIVE ME!" Teto wailed.

"It's okay," Rin said. "You don't have to apologise. I was overreacting a little. It's just… I kind of feel a bit left out when you all gossip about Len, you know?"

"We know, and we're sorry," Miku said. "Group hug?"

"Group hug!" They all chorused.

. . .

"I'm home!" Rin yelled, stepping inside the house and slamming the door shut behind her.

Her mother came running downstairs. "Rinny, you're home! I've got some exciting news!"

"What?" Rin asked, dumping her bag on the sofa. In reality, she wasn't really interested. Her mum's idea of good news was a Buy One Get One Free sale on broccoli (bleugh), or that she had bought her a new dress (double bleugh).

"We're going to getting some new neighbours!" Mrs Kagamine said excitedly.

Rin didn't react. She wasn't really listening.

"And the couple that bought the house have a teenager your age."

"Really?" Rin's ears perked up. New neighbours? Rin's neighbours on her right were a slightly odd elderly couple that were always nosing in on her business:

.  
><em>"Good morning, Rin. Where are you going?"<em>

_"__Uh, school,"_

_"__Really? On a Sunday?"_

_"__It's Wednesday, Mrs Smith."_

_"__Oh. What's your teacher called?"_

_"__Miss Megurine. Um, Mrs Smith, I really have to go."_

_"__Nonsense. The school won't mind if you're a little late."_

_"__They will, Mrs Smith."_

_"__Children skip school all the time. Isn't it alright?"_

_"__No, Mrs Smith, It is not alright."_

_"__What lessons do you have? Do you like school?"_

.

But now they would be getting new neighbours. A neighbour her age! They could walk to school together, and walk home together, and go to each other's houses afterschool and on the weekends (because Rin was lazy and didn't like to walk to other people's houses), and have silly fashion shows together, and sing and dance badly to bad pop songs together, and have sleepovers and watch cheesy romances and lame horrors and hilarious comedies together!

"Yep." Mrs Kagamine said. She winked at Rin. "A teenage boy,"

Rin felt all of her hopes and dreams shatter. "A boy?"

Great. Just great. Now who was she supposed to have silly fashion shows with, or sing and dance badly to bad pop songs with, or have sleepovers and watch cheesy romances and lame horrors and hilarious comedies with?

"But I don't want a boy to move in next door." Rin sulked.

Mrs Kagamine folded her arms. "I thought you'd be excited, Rin! Someone your age is moving in next door!"  
>"Well I'm not excited." Rin said. "You can't have silly fashion shows with a guy, or sing and dance badly to bad pop songs with a guy, or have sleepovers and watch cheesy romances and lame horrors and hilarious comedies with a guy!"<p>

"I'm sure you can," Mrs Kagamine said, frowning.

"And if I hang out with him, all my friends will call him my boyfriend and tease me!" Rin continued. "And besides, it's not like a guy will want to hang out with me. Guys just don't like me."

"Of course they do, darling," Mrs Kagamine said. "You're kind and beautiful and-"

Rin laughed. Kind? Nope. Beautiful? No way.

"When's he moving in?"

"This Sunday, I think,"

"Great," Rin muttered. "Just great."

. . .

"I've got some new neighbours moving in on Sunday," Rin told her friends.

"Really?" Miku exclaimed. "Any cute boys?"

"Well, there's a boy moving in. Never met him though, so I don't know if he's cute or not."

"Omg, Rin! A boy!" Miku squealed.

"You're totally going to fall in love!" Gumi squealed.

"And then get married and have children and you'll obviously let me babysit your babies right?" Teto squealed.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Ring giggled.

"I bet you two will make a cute couple!" Rui giggled.

IA bit her lip. "Guys, she hasn't even met him. We can't go predicting a future relationship."

"You're right. We can't predict a relationship without knowing the guy." Miku said.

Rin sighed in relief.

"We have to meet your neighbour first."

"What?" Rin's eyes widened, in shock. What did she mean meet her neighbour?

"We're all coming round to your house on Sunday." Miku said, grinning deviously. "We're going to meet him."

Rin's face went pale. "What? No. You can't."

"YES!" Teto shouted, jumping up and down excitedly. "I want to meet him! I want to meet him!"

"Me too!" Ring and Rui giggled.

"Me three!" Gumi said.

Everybody looked to IA. She frowned and folded her arms. Then she sighed. "Fine. Me four."

"That settles it." Miku said. "We're going to meet your new neighbour/future boyfriend!"

As her friends squealed, Rin stood in silence, a horrible feeling of dread squirming inside her stomach.

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Not like it? Should I change it? Leave your opinions in a review!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Meeting the New Neighbour

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

.

Rin woke up to the sound of a car. A car? Rin lived on a cul-de-sac, so there weren't often cars driving down it. She dragged herself out of bed, yawning, and trudged to the window. Outside a large silver car was parking in the house next-door's parking space. Mr and Mrs Kagamine and Rinto were rushing outside to meet whoever was in the car.

"Shoot!" Rin suddenly remembered that it was Sunday! That must be the new neighbours! But why were they here this early? Rin had only just woken up. She glanced at her alarm clock; 12:00. Oh.

"I never usually sleep in this late!" Rin whined as she ran to her wardrobe. That was a lie. Rin often stayed in bed until 1 on the weekends – even later when she was particularly tired.

She pulled on a pair of shorts, a black t-shirt and a blue hat and hopped downstairs while trying (and failing) to put her socks on.

"Rinnykins!" She heard her mother call. "Come meet the new neighbours!"

"Coming Mum!" She yelled, pulling her trainers on and dashing out the door.

"Oof!" She cried, stumbling on the doorstep. She finally arrived beside her mum, panting heavily. "I'm-" Gasp "Here!" Gasp.

Rinto laughed embarrassedly. "And this is my sister," He said to the pretty blonde girl beside him.

The girl laughed. "I like her!"

"Really?" Rinto seemed surprised. Rin didn't know why. Of course the girl liked her, why wouldn't she?

Rin calmed her breathing and looked at the family. "Hello. I'm Rin Kagamine."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lily Kagamine." The blonde woman said. She turned to her daughter. "Lenka, can you go fetch your brother?"

"Whatever," Lenka said, walking off.

"Sorry about my daughter," Lily apologised. "She's at that age, you know?"

"It's alright." Mrs Kagamine said.

"Rin! Hi!" Rin spun around and saw her friends walking towards her, waving. She swallowed nervously.

"Girls!" Mrs Kagamine cried. "I didn't know you were coming."

"We wanted to see your neighbours!" Rui said sweetly.

Rin noticed a boy with dark hair and green eyes a few metres behind the girls, kicking the ground. She slipped past the girls and stood beside him.

"Did you get dragged along, Rei?" She asked sympathetically.

"Yep," Rei said glumly. Rin had known Rei since a very young age, and they were super close.

"Rin, over here!" Miku beckoned. Rin groaned.

"Time to meet my new neighbour," She sighed, going to join her excited friends.

"Hurry up, ponytail boy!" Lenka was yelling up the stairs.

"I'm coming," A voice shouted back. Rin heard footsteps on the stairs and then a boy flew out the front door.

"I'm here," He said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

The girls gasped. "Len?"

Len frowned and furrowed his brow. "Um… do I know you?"  
>"No." IA said simply. "But we know you." She seemed unaware of how stalkerish she sounded.<br>Len laughed nervously. "Um… okay?"

"Every girl in the school knows you!" Teto chirped. "They all love you!"

Her friends all turned to stare at her. "What? It's true."

Len went red, feeling the surprised stares of his parents and the gleeful stare of his sister on him. Damn, Lenka was so going to tease him about this!

Len suddenly noticed Rin staring at him and began to feel uncomfortable. Rin's blue eyes were so cold and clear, and her hair so blonde and shiny that she reminded him of an ice queen. An evil ice queen. "I'm guessing you're my new neighbour?" He said, gesturing towards Rin. He remembered colliding with her in the corridor at school and wished fervently that she wasn't his new neighbour.

"Don't you know it's rude to point?" Rin snapped.

"Rin!" Mrs Kagamine gasped, shocked. "Don't be so rude." She turned to the neighbours. "I'm so sorry about my daughter! She's not usually like this."

"She is." IA said.

"Am not." Rin scowled.

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is-"

"Hey! I have an idea!" Miku said suddenly, interrupting their argument. "Since you're new to the area, maybe we could show you around?"

"Yeah!" Teto said happily. "That sounds like fun!"

Len went pale. He wanted nothing more than to run away screaming from these girls. "Um… I don't know… I should probably stay and help, um… unpack. Right Mum?"

Lenka smiled fake-sweetly, shooting her brother an evil look. "I'm sure we can cope without you for a while. You should go enjoy yourself. Right Mum?"

"Go ahead." Lily said, winking at her son. "Enjoy yourself. Go with the girls. Be back by 1 though, won't you?"

The girls grabbed Len by his arms and dragged him away, Rin, IA and Rei trailing behind. Len looked over his shoulder and telepathically sent his sister an 'I hate you' message.

Rei was enjoying Len's obvious discomfort, so did nothing to help his classmate.

"This is the park!" Miku said enthusiastically.

"We hang out here, like, every day," Gumi said.

"Now that you live nearby, you can hang out with us too!" Teto cheered excitedly.

"No!" Rin yelled from the back of the group. "You can't! Ever!"

The girls gasped, except for IA, who smiled slightly.

"Rin!" Rui gasped.

"How dare you?" Ring gasped.

"Ignore Rin," Miku said to Len. "She's not worth taking notice of."

Rin's mouth fell open. How could Miku say that about her?

The girls dragged Len into the park. "You're going to love it here," Gumi said.

"Yeah!" Teto said. "You're going to have so much fun with us as your new best friends."

Len went slightly pale. "Uh, yeah, maybe,"

Miku glanced down at her watch. "Oh. It's nearly 1. We should probably head back."

"Yesss!" Rin and Rei leapt into the air and high fived each other. Len seemed equally relieved.

10 minutes later, they were back at Len's house.

"Bye Len!" Miku called, waving. "Let's hang out again sometime!"

Len slammed the door without replying.

"I think he likes us," Teto said.

"More like is terrified of us," Rin murmured to Rei. He laughed.

Rui glared at her brother, who quickly stopped laughing.

"Right, I'm going home," Gumi said. "Do you guys want to come to mine?"

"Sounds like fun," Miku shrugged.

"I'll come," Ring said.

"Me too!" Teto agreed.

"And me," Rui looked to her brother. "Are you coming?"

Rei shook his head quickly, shuddering at the thought of being surrounded by those giggling, crazy girls. He preferred Rin, who was fun but down-to-earth too. "I'll stay here."

Rui raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I guess. Bye!"

They walked off, waving goodbye. Rin opened her front door, but just before she walked in, she looked up and saw a pair of curious blue eyes looking at her from a window on the house next door.


	3. Why Does She Hate Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**I haven't updated in aaaagggeees, and I'm sorrry! But here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy, and remember to review! It really helps!**

**.**

Rin woke up. "What time is it?" She asked herself out of habit.

She glanced at her phone's time. "It's 8:00." She told herself cheerfully.

A second passed. Rin blinked. Another second passed.

"IT'S 8:00!" She shrieked, leaping out of bed. School started in half an hour and she was barely out of bed.

She got dressed and brushed her teeth and hair in record time, before tearing downstairs to grab breakfast.

"MOTHER!" She yelled, seizing an orange from the fruit bowl. "How dare you not wake me?"

Mrs Kagamine sipped her tea. "You have to be responsible and make sure you wake up on time. And don't call me Mother." She added. "It makes me sound old."

"You are old." Rin said.

"Am not."

"Keep telling yourself that, Mother." Rin pulled on her trainers and opened the door. "Bye!"

"Wait, Rin!"

"What?" Rin stopped.

"I arranged for you to walk to school with your new neighbour. You have to meet him now."

"But I don't want to walk with him!" Rin wailed.

"Too bad." Mrs Kagamine said.

"But-"

"No buts."

Rin scowled. "Fine. But if we're going to walk together, he has to come to me."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"Riliane…"

"Fine."

"And I need you to walk home with him too so that he doesn't get lost."

"What? No!"

"Yes. Oh, and Rin?"

"What?"

"Be nice to him."

Rin stormed out the door, slamming it shut with all her might, and trudged over to the house next door. She rang the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing a tall blonde woman Rin recognised as Lily Kagamine, Len's mum.

"Um… hello?" Rin tried to smile, but it was fake, and made the corners of her mouth feel stretched, like plastic.

"Oh, hello, Rin," Lily greeted. "I'll just go and get Len. You wait here for a moment, okay?"

Rin stopped smiling as soon as Lily turned her back. She heard hushed voices argue heatedly from inside the house, and then Len was shoved out the door by his mum, school bag in hand.

"Hi," He said quietly.

Rin didn't reply. She grabbed his arm and started to drag him off.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Len yelped.

"School, idiot." Rin snapped.

"Hey, wait!" Len said. "Slow down."

Rin slowed down to regular walking pace and let go of his arm.

"So, um… your name is Rin, right?" Len said reluctantly.

"I've been in your class for years and you still don't know who I am?" Rin said fiercely.

Len flinched, wishing he wasn't stuck with such a difficult girl. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Len tried to start a conversation again.

"I like your friends." Len said.

"No you don't." Rin said.

Silence.

"Look, Rin, we live next door to each other." Len said. "Can't we be friends?"

Rin turned around, her blonde hair flying, her blue eyes glinting. For a moment, she glared at him so fiercely his legs shook. "We're here." She said, and she walked off into the school building, leaving Len alone at the gates.

.

Len walked into the classroom and was met by excited yelling and screaming from a group of girls his friends liked to teasingly call his 'Fangirls'. He quickly hurried past them to sit with his friends, who seemed to be in the middle of a conversation about girls.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi!" Kaito said. "Anyway, as I was saying, I still think ice cream is better than eggplants because-"

Len didn't listen to the rest of Kaito's speech about his favourite food though. He was too busy thinking about Rin. Why did she seem to hate him so much?

"You seem quiet today." Oliver said to Len, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes. It's nothing." Len said.

"Are you sure?" Gakupo said. "You seem a little distracted."

"What's wrong?" Kaito said.

Len frowned. "It's- It's her." He nodded towards Rin, who was sitting alone at her desk, reading a book with a sombre expression on her face.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "You like her?"

"No!" Len said quickly. "She hates me, and I don't know why."

"What do you mean, she hates you?" Gakupo asked.

"She just hates me." Len explained. "And now that I live next door to her-"

"Oh?" Kaito said.

"Shut up. She hates me and I don't know what I've done to make her hate me."

"Well you must have done something." Oliver reasoned.

"He probably didn't." Kaito said. "That's Rin Kagamine. She hates everybody, even her own friends. There's no use worrying about it. She'll never like you."

"But I want her to like me." Len said. He blushed as his friends all raised their eyebrows. "Not like that!" He added hastily. "I mean, I want to be her friend."

Kaito laughed and seemed surprised when the other didn't. "Wait, you weren't joking? That's ridiculous Len! She'll never like you!"

"Well every other girl likes me." Len muttered bitterly. "Why shouldn't she?"

Just then, the teacher walked in. "I have exciting news! New seating plan!" Miss Megurine announced.

Everybody groaned, until Mayu mentioned that they might get to sit with Len, and the girls cheered up.

"Right, Kaito, you will be sitting with Miku." Kaito pulled a face and went to sit with the green haired girl.

"Gakupo-" Miss Megurine smiled deviously. "You will be sitting with Luka."

Luka scowled at her older sister.

Miss Megurine continued to read through the list.

"The penultimate pair is Piko and Miki."

Len gasped. That meant-

"Len, you will be sitting with Rin."

Len got up and slowly walked towards Rin, who stared at him with a mixture between hatred and horror. He sat down beside her and looked away, wondering if trying to make friends with her was a good idea.

As Miss Megurine started to write the work on the board, Len tried once again to start a friendly conversation with him.

"So, do you like English?" He asked.

"No." She said abruptly.

"Do you like Maths?"

"No."

"Science?"

"No."

"History?"

"No."

"PE?"

Rin stared at him in disbelief.

"Um, okay then. Do you like Languages?"

"Look, if this is a way of showing of how good you are at every subject, you can just leave me alone." Rin said coldly.

"No, I didn't mean- I just- Rin, I-" Rin turned away and ignored him.

Len sighed and started to work in silence.

.

**So, what do you think? Do you like the way I portrayed Rin and Len's relationship? Do you like the story? It would be awesome if you left a review!**

**Oh, and should I reply to reviews? I don't know whether you really care whether I reply or not, so it would be nice if I had your opinions!**

**Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
